


I Missed You

by SnowyWolff



Series: We Speak [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gratuitous French, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Alice was in London, England, while Gabrielle was in Paris, France. Supposedly.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 Fall event.  
> Day 1 - Cozy
> 
> Note: Set in the same universe as _Je ne parle pas_ , but can be read separately. All you need to know is that Gabrielle is a student of fashion and lives in Paris, Alice is a student (of history with a minor in Italian) and lives in London, neither fully speaks the other’s language and the last time they met up was at the end of _Je ne parle pas_ , which was over a year ago by the time this happens.
> 
> Names:  
> Alice - Nyo!England  
> Gabrielle - Nyo!France  
> Chiara - Nyo!Romano

Oversized jumper, thermal leggings, thick woollen socks, a good book and a steaming cup of Earl Grey had Alice curled up on her small couch, a blanket thrown haphazardly across her legs. She was entirely ready to spend the day lost in another world.

Chiara, her flat mate, had gone back to her family in Italy for the duration of the fall break, so Alice had their spacious flat to her alone.

Sighing, she huddled a little closer into the cushions of the couch, sipped her tea and found the page she had left her book on. There was nothing better than peace and quiet on a dreary English afternoon, something that had become rather sparse since her relationship with Gabrielle had happened. Texts, calls, snaps, tweets, stories and God knows what other phone apps thrown at her had thrown it all in disarray. University had also been no help in this.

Quiet was rare, so Alice intended to utilize it to the fullest.

Yet for once, there had been no texts, no silly exclamations in a garbled mix of French and English that had become the standard for their conversations, not even a snap of Gabrielle’s bed with a message of _it_ _’s so empty without my petit lapin :’(_ that had Alice blush as red as Chiara.

Alice frowned at her phone, lying innocuously on the table. She had already checked three times whether she had somehow accidentally turned off sound or notifications, sent multiple texts herself (even a daring _I_ _’m thinking of you ;)_ ), but there hadn’t been anything at all.

It was just a little worrisome.

She reached for her phone, scowled at her lock screen as it held no notifications. Unlocking it, she set about sending another text, conveying clearly and wordily just what she thought of this development. But before she could hit send, the doorbell rang.

Glancing between her phone and the front door, Alice slowly disentangled herself from the warmth of the blanket. She dropped her phone back on the table and padded across the room, wondering who in the world would be at the door. If it was another one of those sales persons after she had made it very clear she did not appreciate their pitches, she’d tear them a new one.

So she forgot to check the peephole, now too agitated to care (and Amelia’s baseball bat still stood behind the umbrella pot in case _of_ ), and all but ripped open the door. The words stuck to her throat, however, when she saw who was actually stood in her doorway.

“ _Bonjour_ , _ma ch_ _érie_!” Gabrielle exclaimed, throwing her arms around Alice.

Alice didn’t catch on until Gabrielle had left a definite trail of red lipstick kisses against her cheek and neck. Then, she simply didn’t understand.

“What—” she grasped Gabrielle’s arms, creating some space between them (and to make sure she wasn’t having some sort of hallucination). “You’re here?”

“Surprise!” Gabrielle swooped in for a kiss on the lips, hands falling on Alice’s hips before she pushed past her, suitcase in tow. “I planned this with Chiara because I missed you!”

Left blinking at the now empty hallway, Alice slowly closed the door, turned to watch Gabrielle meander into the living room. As beautiful as ever, Gabrielle looked just a little frizzled from her flight, her long blue skirt crumpled, hair only in a quick ponytail. She was shrugging off her jacket, glancing back at Alice questioningly.

Alice gestured for her to hand it over, using the distraction as an excuse to wrap her mind about this sudden development.

It wasn’t that she particularly minded (the last time they had seen each other was well over a year), but she would have loved some foreknowledge. The fact that Chiara had apparently helped with this also worried her slightly, mainly because Chiara could use it against her for whenever her girlfriend was over and Alice was complaining about them being too loud.

Yet, Gabrielle stood in the middle of her living room, undoing her long hair and running her fingers through the tangles. She perked up when she caught Alice’s gaze, smiling and extending her arms toward her.

Alice walked into them, brushed her fingers across Gabrielle’s cheeks, into her hair, and kissed her.

Kissing Gabrielle more often than not devolved into making out, devolved into falling onto the bed, devolved into losing clothes, devolved into so, _so_ much more. But today Alice was still set on having a quiet day, French beauty or not, so she broke the kiss that had not yet devolved into anything more than leisure Frenching, drawing a little whine from Gabrielle as she did.

“Okay, well, I’m glad you’re here and _je t_ _’aime_ and all that,” Alice said, drinking in Gabrielle as she brightened at those words, but moved on quickly before she got distracted, “but I, uh, kind of wanted to not do _anything_ at all today, so—” She gestured to the couch, to her abandoned book and blanket.

Gabrielle followed her hands, nodding slowly. Taking Alice’s hand in hers, she smiled. “Sounds like a plan. I had to wake up at three am for my flight. _Une trag_ _édie pour ma beauté, je sais, mais ça en valait totalement la peine_.”

“I’m sure it was,” Alice replied dryly, running her free hand through Gabrielle’s long hair. “I’ll help you unpack.”

Ten minutes later found Alice back on the couch and Gabrielle in the shower, even if it had taken some time to get her under there _alone_. She had already reached chapter three by the time Gabrielle emerged in a cloud of steam, wearing only a long t-shirt and grinning as Alice’s eyes travelled down her long legs.

“It's cold,” Gabrielle said and Alice rolled her eyes, moving the blanket as a silent invitation that Gabrielle took far too eagerly. Settling against Alice’s chest, in between her legs, Gabrielle sighed into her neck, pressing a quick kiss against her collarbone. “I really missed you, Alice.”

Alice absently ran her fingers through Gabrielle’s hair until she had to turn the page. She hummed, shifting a little against the pillows to find a more comfortable position, adjusting the blanket to make sure it covered them both. “ _Toi aussi, tu m_ _’as manqué_ _,_ Gabrielle.”

Gabrielle smiled, moving her toes against Alice’s calves. It would have been suggestively had she not sighed tiredly immediately after and closed her eyes, snuggling just a little closer.

Her breath soon evened out and Alice found herself distracted from her book, just watching Gabrielle’s smooth features, brushing her hair away fondly. Wiggling down, Alice just about managed to press a kiss against Gabrielle’s head, even if her movements made Gabrielle groan softly.

Turning back to her book, Alice settled in for her afternoon of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a look at my writing [tumblr](https://writingsofasnowywolff.tumblr.com/) where I’ll be posting drafts and talk about WIPs and stuff :D 
> 
> Translations:  
>  _Petit lapin_ \- little rabbit (endearment)  
>  _Je t’aime_ \- I love you  
>  _Une tragédie pour ma beauté, je sais, mais ça en valait totalement la peine_ \- A tragedy for my beauty, I know, but absolutely worth it  
>  _Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué_ \- I missed you too


End file.
